


We Herald, We Question, We Fear

by ViableSourceMaterial



Series: War, Peace, and Legends of Old [Chronological Order] [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, rawr Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: The legend of the Infinity Ring, said to support the very fabric of the space-time continuum itself.





	

Since the beginning, a mystic artifact known simply as the Infinity Ring had governed the lands. All who approached it were judged; if their intentions were pure and held no malice within precise folds of well crafted lies, the Ring would allow the person to harness a small amount of its power to perform the necessary task.

One day, two pure children approached the Ring together, wishing for the problems of humanity to be solved so none had to suffer. The Ring had then been faced with the first wish it was unable to grant; the self-damnation of humans was inevitable. Instead, the Ring sensed the two’s ability to communicate with the Duel Spirits and intertwined their destinies throughout fate, throughout time, throughout physical planes, the two would always meet again, in every lifetime.

Time passed, and Zarc was slowly corrupted by the sadism of the crowds, who pushed him for more gruesome and violent duels. The pressure was too much for him to handle, and he slowly started to succumb to their will. The ring sensed this, and created a pure entity known as Arc-V. This entity assumed the name Verdana and faced Zarc in a duel, using the Royal Guard archetype, a symbol of justice and freedom. The two dueled as if they were old friends, only dueling for fun, and not for the crowd’s pleasure.

Zarc’s duel with Verdana was his last duel before the accidental injury of Zarc’s opponent. The crowd pressured Zarc for more and more violent duels, and the pressure ultimately crushed the young Duelist. He became nothing more than a tool for the masses.

The four dragons Zarc took under his care were outraged at the way the world was treating Zarc. They treated him as nothing more than a tool, and showed incapable of mercy. The dragons spoke words of venom through Zarc, and conspired to wreak havoc on the twisted sadists they saw the humans as.

The day came when Zarc fused with the dragons. Despite the dragons’ dislike of becoming one, and unpleasant memories of time spent as Infinity Ring Dragon, the dragons vowed to use whatever power they possessed to fuel their rage-filled vengeance.

Verdana, assisting from the shadows, poured what was left of the Ring’s energy after the catastrophic events into the four Nature cards, creating the bracelets. She nodded in approval when Ray stole the Nature cards, unbeknownst to Leo.

When the bracelets formed on Ray’s wrist, Verdana used the bracelets as a conduit, channeling the Ring’s power through the bracelets and assisting Ray in splitting the world. Zarc and Ray split into four, along with the world. The four dragons each chose one fragment of Zarc.

Verdana awoke in the Xyz dimension, living out her days quietly as a member of the Resistance. Until she dueled Yuya and Yuri, that one fateful day, when she realized that Leo Akaba knew all along that he already had half of Zarc’s fragments in his possession. She vowed to return them to their brothers, and serve upon Leo the vengeance of the Ring.

“For thou must commit unspeakable acts to warrant the Ring’s personal vengeance; nay, unspeakable acts be only enough to warrant a small punishment. The Ring has countless ways to serve the brilliant yellow light of justice upon thou, if thou hast committed the most unspeakable of acts.”


End file.
